1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for controlling the display screen of a Head Mounted Display (MID) device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling the display screen of the HMD device without separate manipulation by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various services and functions provided by portable devices have been expanded gradually. In addition, various applications that can be executed by portable devices also have been developed.
In order to increase the usability of such portable devices and satisfy various user demands, various portable devices have been developed, such as wrist-mounted portable devices and head-mounted portable devices (e.g. head-mounted display devices).
Conventionally, a switch needs to be pressed to operate a display with which a head-mounted portable device is equipped, and such an operation of pressing the switch to turn on the display is inconvenient.